House of Taylor Swift
by theboyandgirlwhowaited
Summary: Nearly everly single song by America's favorite female country singer that could possibly be related to House of Anubis, transformed into a songfic. Fabina, Jara, Amfie, Peddie, Mickra, Moy, Jabian, Jamber, non-couples, and etc.
1. Teardrops on My Guitar

**House of Taylor Swift**

**Summary: **Nearly everly single song by America's favorite female country singer that could possibly be related to House of Anubis, transformed into a songfic. Fabina, Jara, Amfie, Peddie, Mickra, Moy, Jabian, Jamber, non-couples, and etc.

**A/N: **Hey guys! I'm really excited to write this story because I love Taylor Swift (have you guys bought her new album Red yet? I haven't and I really want to but I've been listening to some of the songs on Youtube and all of the ones I've listened to are great) and House of Anubis, and there is hardly a single pairing on this show that I don't ship at least a little bit.

These are a variety of songfics - some are break-up songfics, some are make-up songfics, some have pairings, some don't really have any at all. Each songfic, though, is based on a song by Taylor Swift. Right now, the list of songfics I'm going to write for this story is a maximum of 66 or so. I'm writing all of them in chronological order of the song lists on each album. Some songs I will skip over because I couldn't find any way to relate them to HOA. Also, this story is divided into parts based on each album. For instance, part 1 is the album Taylor Swift, part 2 is the album Fearless, etc. **I wouldn't reccomend requesting me writing a songfic because chances are I'm already going to write it, I just haven't gotten there yet. HOWEVER, if you know of a really good Taylor Swift song that isn't very well known, you should request it because I may not know about it and would love to hear it and write a songfic to it.** None of these songfics are related to each other whatsoever. I did that specifically because I'm too lazy to have them all be related, plus I don't like writing my songfics like that, plus, if you don't like the ship for a certain songfic, or the context (for instance, if it's about a Mickber break-up or something), or the song, then you can just skip it and you wouldn't have missed anything important at all. :)

Please note that this story is just something that I'll write on the side with another story I'm writing (like HoLWW). Also, all of these songs are in chronological order based on the album, and this story is also divided into parts based on each album. For example, part 1 is the album Taylor Swift, part 2 is the album Fearless, etc.

I figured right now was a good time to post this because the season 3 promo just came out and OMG HOW FREAKING AWESOME WAS THAT SEASON 3 COMMERCIAL ASFDSFDSFDSFS I'M DEEEAAAADDDD JUST WAKE ME WHEN IT'S JANUARY OKAY

but seriously **SPOILERS **HOW AWESOME WAS PATRICIA THROWING JUICE IN KT'S FACE AND BURKELY'S HAIRCUT OMG AND JEROME LOOKS SO ATTRACTIVE THIS SEASON BUT THEN AGAIN WHICH SEASON DOESN'T HE LOOK ATTRACTIVE IN AND DID HE GET A HAIRCUT I'M PRETTY SURE HE DID AND IF HE DID IT'S SEXY AHHHHH BUT I MISSED JOY AND MARA BC I LOVE THEM AND THEY WEREN'T IN IT AT ALL AND OMG MICK AND NINA ARE GONE MY BABIES I JUST WANT THEM BACK NOW BUT I STILL THINK THE SEASON'S GOING TO BE GREAT AND I'M ACTUALLY EXCITED FOR EDDIE TO BE THE MAIN CHARACTER BECAUSE I LOVE HIM AND ALFIE LOOKS LIKE HE'LL BE IMPORTANT THIS SEASON WHICH I LOVE AND OMG I FEEL LIKE ROBERT FROBISHER SMYTHE ISN'T ACTUALLY THE BAD GUY AND NICK IS TROLLING US BUT IF HE IS I THINK THAT WOULD ACTUALLY BE REALLY AWESOME ADSFDSFDSFSFSFS I AM JUST SO EXCITED YOU HAVE NO IDEA andddd I'm calm. **END SPOILERS**

Anyways, I hope you enjoy this story and please please review! :D

_**Part 1: Taylor Swift**_

_**1. Teardrops on My Guitar**_

**Jabian**

_Drew looks at me,_  
_I fake a smile so he won't see_  
_what I want and I need and_  
_everything that we should be._

"So, all you really have to do is solve for _x_, then substitute the answer for each _x _in the equation, and the answer is _y._"

"Oh, right," I said, nodding slowly. "Yeah, that makes sense."

Fabian looked up at me and I quickly pushed back the fluttery feeling in my stomach, forcing myself to smile at him. A normal, friendly smile.

Apparently, my smile wasn't very convincing, and Fabian did that little cute thing when he cocked his head to the side when he was trying to figure something out. "Are you okay?"

_No, I'm not okay. I'm not okay because I like you and I've liked you for so long but you've never stopped to realize it. You're supposed to be the smart one in the House but you've never been able to figure out how much you mean to me. All I want is for you to see how great we would be together and for you to realize you like me as much as I like you._

"Yeah, I'm fine," I heard myself saying out loud. I swallowed. "I've just been having a bad week, that's all."

"Oh. I'm sorry." He wrinkled his nose. "Well, hey, it's only Wednesday. There's plenty of time for the week to get better."

_If only that were true. _Still, I smiled. Fabian's little pep-talks usually made me feel better. "Thanks, Fabes. And thanks for helping me, I think I understand it now." I stood up, grabbing my math book off the dining room table.

"No problem. After all, what are friends for?" He asked, smiling.

I cringed inwardly. Why did he have to use that word? Why couldn't he have just left it off at 'no problem'? Why couldn't he realize how much I wished we could be _more _than that?

"Right." I said, forcing a smile. "Friends."

_I bet she's beautiful,_  
_that girl he talks about._  
_And she's got everything_  
_that I'll have to live without._

It was like he saw right through me. I didn't make my feelings for him obvious, but the fact that he was so painfully unaware sometimes made me want to punch him in the face. And Nina, as well.

The thing was, though, as much as I tried to hate Nina...I really couldn't. I could see why Fabian liked her. She was smart, she was nice, she was nerdy, she was beautiful. It was no wonder that she and Fabian got along so well together - they had a lot in common.

In all honesty, I blamed myself for everything. If only I were smarter, if only I were nicer, if only I were prettier, if only I'd made my move before Nina came along.

_Drew talks to me,_  
_I laugh 'cause he's just so funny_  
_But I can't even see_  
_anyone when he's with me._

I'd always thought it was kind of sad that no one really knew how wonderful Fabian could be. He'd always been labeled as the geek and the bookworm, but if you really got to know him, you would find that he's _so _much more than that. And I loved that about him.

For instance, not many people knew how funny Fabian could be. Sometimes the two of us would just be talking, and he would say something, and there would just be a short moment where we just sat there quietly, when all of the sudden what he'd said would register in our heads and we'd burst out laughing and sit there laughing until someone (usually Patricia) found us, gave us a weird look, and told us to stop messing around and come inside.

And I don't know what it was about him, but whenever I was with him, I felt whole. And I know, that sounds like a line from a Nicholas Sparks novel. But Fabian was the only person in the world that could immediately put me in a good mood, even if I'd had the worst day imaginable. And whenever I was with him, everyone else just faded away. It was like when you're using a photo editor program and you make the whole picture black and white, except for the two people in the center - Fabian and me.

_He says he's so in love,_  
_he's finally got it right._  
_I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night?_

He was always talking about her. He was always saying how great Nina was and how well they got along and how he could tell her anything. He told me he thought he was in love with her. He told me he had _finally _gotten it right this time. And to be honest...it sort of killed me. It wasn't his fault, of course. He thought he was sharing with a friend. He thought he was talking to someone who could be happy and supportive for him. How could he know that he was all I thought about at night?

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar,_  
_the only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star._  
_He's the song in the car, I keep singing, don't know why I do._

Fabian was the reason for the teardrops on my guitar, the tear stains in my pillow, those times at night when I would just sneak into the bathroom to sit in the bathtub in cry, muffling my tears with my towel. He was the first thing that popped into my mind when 11:11 rolled around, the first wish I made whenever a shooting star fell past my window. He was the song I kept singing over and over, on the way to school, while I was washing dishes, all the time. And I didn't know why.

_Drew walks by me,_  
_Can he tell that I can't breathe?_  
_And there he goes, so perfectly,_  
_The kind of flawless I wish I could be._

I was messed up. I was judgemental, I was rude, I was dramatic, I was jealous, I was imperfect. But Fabian was just all good. He was sweet, he was kind, he was caring, he was smart, he was cute. He was everything I'd ever wanted to be.

_She better hold him tight,_  
_give him all her love._  
_Look into those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky 'cause..._  
_he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar,_  
_the only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star.  
He's the song in the car, I keep singing, don't know why I do._

Sometimes I wondered if Nina really valued Fabian for what he was. I wondered if she ever thought about how lucky she was to have him while she was staring into his beautiful eyes. I wondered if she ever really sat down and thought about how valuable he was to her and how he meant everything to her.

I knew I did.

_So I'll drive home alone_  
_as I turn out the light._  
_I'll put his picture down and maybe get some sleep tonight._  
_'Cause he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar._  
_The only one that's got enough of me to break my heart.  
He's the song in the car, I keep singing, don't know why I do._

I hung around a little longer after school that day, hoping that maybe, possibly, I could bump into Fabian. Hoping that he would be alone. Hoping that we could walk together.

Instead, I found him near the back of the school, standing under the big oak tree. With Nina. And they were kissing. Not just a short, sweet kiss. A real kiss. A "I'm so hopelessly in love with you and I don't ever want to let you go" kiss.

I'm not sure why it hurt so much. After all, they were _dating. _Although I never really saw it, I'm sure they kissed all the time. Fabian told me all the time how much he liked her - I _knew_ how much he liked her. But it didn't fully register in my mind until I saw it right there, displayed in front of me.

And that's when it really hit me - Fabian was with Nina. Fabian was dating Nina. Fabian _loved _Nina. So what if he smiled at me, so what if he joked around with me, so what if we studied together? Those were simple things for him, things he would do with any other regular person, things that would never mean as much to him as they did to me.

I was just Joy.

I was just his friend.

I wasn't anything special.

I hadn't been for a long time.

I'd heard about people claiming to have their heart broken - when you're living in the same quarters as Amber Millington, it was hard not to.

But that day, I experienced it.

And it was the worst thing I'd ever felt.

I walked back to Anubis House alone, biting my tongue and clenching my eyes shut to keep myself from full-out sobbing right there, on the school lawn. By the time I reached the House, nothing could stop the tears. Someone - I think it was Mara - asked me what was wrong, but I didn't stop to answer them. I walked up to my room, slammed the door shut, and sat on my bed, letting the tears fall onto the blanket.

I hardly slept that night.

_He's the time taken up,_  
_but there's never enough_  
_and he's all that I need to fall into._

Someone else would probably say that I spent too much time thinking about him, too much time worrying about him, too much time doing anything that had to do with him. But honestly, I felt like I didn't spend enough.

I knew I needed to stop and move on. I knew I needed to give up. But every time I did...something just drew me back in.

_Drew looks at me,_  
_I fake a smile so he won't see._

**A/N: **Please leave a review and some contstructive criticism! If you do I would love you forever!

Also, if you happen to like The Chronicles of Narnia franchise, House of Anubis, and Fabina, Jara, Peddie, and some Amfie, then you should definitely go check out my story **House of Lion, House of Witch, and House of Wardrobe **over on my profile. (yes, I'm self-promoting. judge meee)

_**Next chapter: Cold As You**_


	2. Cold As You

**A/N: **Wow, thanks for all the great reviews! I love you all! Sorry this chapter took so long to get out - I was stuck with the last bit for a really long time, plus I've been busy writing other stories and dealing with school and whatnot.

But, here's the next chapter. It's a Mickber break-up, so if you ship Mickber like hard-core then you might not be interested in reading it, but then again, maybe you will (I read break-up fics about my OTPs sometimes).

It's also kind of AU, because if I remember correctly, Amber was the one that stopped spending so much time with Mick (Sibuna mystery and whatnot), not the other way around, which isn't the case with this songfic. Then again, I could be completely wrong - it's been awhile since I've watched season 1. (But, fortunately, I downloaded all of season 1 a few weeks ago! Eeeek! I just need to make time to watch it...hehehe.)

_**Part 1: Taylor Swift**_

_**2. Cold As You**_

**Mickber**

_You have a way of coming easily to me  
and when you take you take the very best of me._

It was fun, innocent, and flirty.

I was Amber Millington, and you were Mick Campbell.

I was the head cheerleader, and you were the head of the football team.

We were the most popular and the most good-looking people in the whole school. We lived in the same house. It was only natural that we would like each other. It was only natural that we would start dating. It was only natural that everyone would expect us to be the perfect couple.

And, for a time, we really were.

But everything good comes to an end.

Only this was more than just a plain ending. It was more like, slowly and steadily, it all came crashing down - like little dominos, falling one after the other. The flame that had burnt so fiercely at first had burnt out.

I was happy, I was sweet, I was kind, I was laid back. But you came along and you took it all away, leaving the jealous, cruel, and unforgiving Amber Millington behind. The Amber Millington that would ruin one of the best friendships she'd ever had over a boy. The Amber that I'd tried my very best to hide away. You took the very best of me, and left nothing but the very worst. You left me a mess.

_So I start a fight, cause I need to feel something.  
and you do what you want 'cause I'm not what you wanted._

We used to talk all the time - about our friends, our families, our hobbies. You shared with me your love of sports, and I shared with you my love of shopping. You took me out on nice dates, to the movies, to the mall, to a nice restaraunt. We sat at lunch together and talked about our day, and always sent each other long, sappy good morning texts.

And then, slowly, it all stopped.

Our conversations became shorter and shorter, your texts became less and less lengthy, and the time of our next date became longer and longer. You got busy. You had football practice, or basketball practice, or track. You had to tutor with Mara. You needed Mara to help train you. All of the sudden, I, Amber Millington, your girlfriend_,_ was no longer your top priority.

It got to the point where I would have to come to you between classes, or when you were on your way to practice, or when you were heading off to another study session with Mara. It got to the point where I nearly had to beg for you to spend some time with me. Me, your girlfriend.

Your reply was always the same: "I've really got to do this first, babe. But we'll talk later, yeah?"

I started to think that maybe there was something wrong with me. That maybe I'd done something I shouldn't and that it was my fault that you weren't spending time with anymore. And suddenly, little by little, all our blissful, carefree relationship began to fade.

I stopped you on the way to French that day, once again, begging that you spare some time for me. And you gave me the same excuse. And this time, I didn't just let you walk by, like I normally did. I started a fight, right in the middle of the corridor. Because I needed to feel something towards you, anything. And that was the only way I knew how.

And you turned defensive. After all, that is your only reaction to when someone tries to argue with you, isn't it? Apologize? No, _the _Mick Campbell would never think to do that first. Instead, you blatantly pointed out how clingy and desperate I'd been and how obviously I didn't want you to do well in school or get a sports scholarship, and after all, the world is not all about me. And you were yelling about how I shouldn't be so jealous and bitter and the whole school could hear you and I was mortified. And then you just walked away, not even giving me the chance to make a retort.

And I started to wonder then if maybe you didn't even care about what I had to say.

And maybe you didn't even want me anymore.

_Oh what a shame, what a raining ending  
given to a perfect day.  
Just walk away, ain't no use defending  
words that you will never say.  
And now that I'm sitting here, thinking it through,  
I've never been anywhere cold as you._

So there I was, sitting alone in my bedroom, thinking about how the best relationships can end in the worst possible way, and how fitting it was that it was raining and that maybe even God was crying over my break-up.

I'd defended you over and over again - you were busy, but you still loved me. You needed time to pull your grades up, but you still loved me. You needed Mara to help you train, but you still loved me.

I was too oblivious to remember that you hadn't told me that you loved me in about six weeks, and there was no point in defending the words that you would never even say.

So I walked away from you.

I let you go.

I quit.

And now I was up in my bedroom, alone, thinking it all through. And do you know what I decided, Mick Campbell? I decided that I've met a lot of people. I've been a lot of places. But I've never been anywhere cold as you.

_You put up walls and paint them all a shade of gray.  
And I stood there loving you and wished them all away._

I'd always been myself around everybody. I'd always done whatever I wanted to do - that was just part of who I was, and I wasn't afraid to let anyone else know it. And, for a while, back in "the golden days" of our relationship, you knew the real me, too.

But somewhere along the road, something changed. You would say things like, "I don't like it when you do this, babe," or "I don't like it when you wear that, babe." And something about the way you said it didn't sound like a comment. It sounded more like a dictation. It wasn't _I don't like, _it was _don't. _So I didn't.

So, slowly by slowly, as I continued to drop things that were important to me but not to you to the side, the open space I'd always lived in was now surrounded by walls painted a drab shade of gray.

Somewhere, in the back of my mind, I knew this shouldn't have been happening. I knew that I didn't really want this. But I wanted you. So instead of knocking the walls down, I stood there loving you and wishing them all away.

_And you come away with a great little story  
of a mess of a dreamer with the nerve to adore you._

_Oh, what a shame, what a rainy ending  
given to a perfect day.  
Just walk away, ain't no use defending  
words that you will never say.  
And now that I'm sitting here, thinking it through,  
I've never been anywhere cold as you._

_You never did give a damn thing, honey  
but I cried, cried for you.  
And I know you wouldn't have told nobody  
if I died, died for you._  
_Died for you._

Our relationship was give and take. I was the giver, and you were the taker. I gave up parties, spending time with my family, precious friendships, all for you. And you took it all, and gave me nothing back in return. Yet still, there I was up in my room, crying for you.

Because I still cared about you and I still loved you. Cliche, isn't it?

You would never tell anybody that, though.

In fact, you probably weren't even aware of it.

But do you know what? I would have died for you, Mick.

I really would have.

_Oh what a shame,_  
_what a rainy ending given to a perfect day._  
_Every smile you fake_  
_is so condescending_  
_counting all the scars you made._

We don't talk anymore. Which means nothing has really changed, has it?

At least we're civil. Every time we pass in the hall or on our way to our rooms or just happen to sit next to each other at the dinner table, we shoot each other small smiles, nothing more.

Albeit how awkward my tiny smiles are, I really mean them. Because despite it all, I want the best for you. Even if I know the best isn't with me.

And I wish I could say that you meant your smiles, too. But I know you don't. They're more of a sign of acknowledgement that I still exist. It's almost as if you've forgotten that at one point in your life, I was really important to you.

Your smiles to me are fake. And they shouldn't bother me as much as they do, seeing as I broke up with you two months ago today.

But do you know what?

Your fake, condescending smiles still hurt just as much.

_And now that I'm sitting here thinking it through_  
_I've never been anywhere cold as you._

**A/N: **Well, there's chapter two! I don't know, this was a little challenging for me to write because I don't ever think too much into Mick and Amber's relationship and I kept cringing throughout the whole thing because I felt like I was being way too mean to Mick and I hate it when people are mean to Mick in fanfics and omg I hope I wasn't too mean about him because I really love Mick like you have to believe me.

But anyways, I've got a request - **I would love it if you guys would request songs for not-as-popular pairings on House of Anubis. **Specifically Jerome/Joy (PLEASE SOMEONE NAME A SONG FOR THEM BECAUSE I WANT TO WRITE A SONGFIC FOR THEM SO BADLY BUT IDK WHAT I WOULD USE), Jerome/Patricia, Patricia/Alfie, Fabian/Mara, or Jerome/Amber. Or really anything other than Fabina, Jara, Peddie, or Amfie. Can't promise I'll write a songfic to all of them, but I'd really really appreciate it! Thank you!

Also, HAPPY EARLY THANKSGIVING :D Hope you all have a great one and be sure to eat lots of turkey or whatever you eat on Thanksgiving! (And if you're worried about gaining weight on Thanksgiving then lol THAT IS THE PURPOSE OF THANKSGIVING JUST BE THANKFUL THAT YOU HAVE MOUTHS TO EAT WITH AND PIG OUT)

Please review! :)

_**Next chapter: Outside**_


	3. Outside

**A/N: **Wow, three updates in one weekend? This must be a new record...

_**Part 1: Taylor Swift**_

_**3. Outside**_

**Joy Mercer**

_I didn't know what I would find  
When I went looking for a reason, I know_  
_I didn't read between the lines_  
_And baby, I've got nowhere to go_

Saturday had always been Joy's favorite day of the week. It was a full day off from school where she could do whatever she wanted without the foreboding feeling that usually came along with Sundays when she realized she had to wake up early the next day.

Joy had always been busy on Saturdays - either having a rom-com movie marathon with Patricia, hanging out with Fabian, getting mani/pedis with Amber, taking a trip to the park with Mara, or eating a quick snack with Mick. She would even hang out with Jerome and Alfie on a rare occasion as well.

But there she was, on a Saturday night, sitting on her bed and staring at her sheets while trying to hold back her tears.

No one else was home. Mara was catching a movie with Jerome, Eddie was up at the school talking to his dad, Trudy had a date with Fabian's uncle, and Mick was in Australia. Even _Victor _was gone - he'd gone to town to get Corbiere waxed, or something like that.

And Fabian, Patricia, Alfie, and Amber?

They were with _her._

The American that had come in and stolen all her friends the second Joy had left.

Because even if everyone else had been home, nothing would've changed. Joy would still be up in her room by herself while everyone else in the house purposefully avoided her like the plague.

What made the whole thing worse, though, was that she knew she wasn't even innocent in the whole situation. Part of it was her fault. She was the one that had purposefully broken Nina and Fabian up, she was the one that had written the nasty article about Nina, and she was the one that had sent in her own article instead of Mara's to the Article Competition, instead of submitting Mara's, like she said she would.

And she knew she shouldn't have done any of those things.

Perhaps if she hadn't, she wouldn't be feeling so totally and hopelessly alone.

_I tried to take the road less traveled by_  
_But nothing seems to work the first few times._  
_Am I right?_

There were some girls out there that might've called it quits after a new girl came in and took her friends away from her. There were some girls out that would've given up after a new girl came and started dating her almost-boyfriend, claiming that "if he's happy, then I'm happy, too." And maybe Joy should've been like that too, but she wasn't. She always took the road less traveled by, and more often than not, that road turned out to be the hardest. But Fabian had been hers first, and if she had anything to say about it, he would be hers again. And besides, Nina wasn't the only girl that Fabian had ever been happy with - he'd been happy with Joy, too.

And she'd tried to get him back, she really, honest to God had tried.

But it hadn't worked. Instead, she'd just ended up screwing it all up and causing everyone to hate her.

It's wasn't like she really blamed them, though.

She hated herself, too.

_So how can I ever try to be better?  
Nobody ever lets me in.  
I can still see you, this ain't the best view,_  
_On the outside looking in.  
I've been a lot of lonely places,  
I've never been on the outside._

And the thing was, no matter how badly she wanted to, she couldn't even try to apologize or try to make things right. Every time she went up to Fabian or Patricia or Mara or anyone else to try to talk to them, they just glared at her or sent her nasty looks or walked away. So she would walk away, too - her purple binder clenched tightly in her tiny hands as if she was using it as a shield to block out all of the hurt in her life - and sit at that too-big-for-one-person science table all class while everyone else sat with their friends.

And that was the worst part - watching all of her friends go on without her, as if they didn't even remember a time when she had even been a part of their lives. And she knew she deserved that. She knew that when you do something so terrible, you get punished for it, and this was her punishment and she deserved it, but it didn't make it hurt any less.

And God, did it hurt, watching all her old friends buddy up with Nina and treat her like scum.

It hurt _so _badly.

Joy knew plenty about feeling alone. She'd spent a whole year locked up in her room with no human contact and nothing to do but play Sudoku and virtual chess all day, for crying out loud. But this? This was much, much different, and much, much worse. This time, Joy wasn't being shut in.

Joy was being shut out.

_You saw me there, but never knew  
That I would give it all up to be  
A part of this  
A part of you  
_  
And after days and days of feeling this utterly and completely alone, she was starting to feel less and less bitter about Nina. It wasn't because she had decided that Nina hadn't really and truly replaced her, though - she still thought that with all of her heart. No, the bitterness was decreasing, only because her want to be let in was increasing more and more. She would've given up every mean thought she'd ever felt about Nina if it meant she could be a part of everyone's lives again.

She was starting to realize that she valued her friendship with Patricia and Fabian and Mara and the others so much more than she valued getting back at Nina.

If only she'd realized it sooner.

And she wondered if the others even knew that she felt that way.

_And now it's all too late so you see  
You could've helped if you had wanted to  
But no one notices until it's too  
late to do anything._

And the thing that was so horrible about it all was that, except for ocasionally Patricia, no one had even noticed that Joy was unhappy. No one had noticed how alone and replaced she'd felt. Everyone had been too wrapped up in Nina, and it had taken Joy being outwardly cruel towards her for them to finally realize it.

It was almost sad, really.

And now everyone hated her. And even if they did want to help her, even if they did care about how she felt anymore, it was too late.

The damage had already been done, and it was starting to look like no one could fix it now.

_So how can I ever try to be better?  
Nobody ever lets me in.  
I can still see you, this ain't the best view,_  
_On the outside looking in.  
I've been a lot of lonely places,  
I've never been on the outside._

**A/N: **I'm not really sure if British people play Sudoku, so if they don't, sorry. Also, this songfic was kind of short, and sad, but whatever.

Not to overly promote myself or anything, but I posted an Amfie oneshot yesterday called "Three Plus One" that you guys should definitely check out. :)

Also, I'm thinking of writing two new stories – **Amfie Drabbles**, which is where I make up/take requests on Amfie drabbles and write them, and **House of Imagine Dragons** or **Imagine Dragons** (haven't decided on the name yet but it's probs gonna be Imagine Dragons because House of Imagine Dragons sounds dumb) where I write songfics about characters and couples from HOA set to songs by Imagine Dragons. Thoughts on these ideas?

Thanks for reading this chapter, and please review!

_**Next chapter: Tied Together with a Smile**_


End file.
